The Rise of the Cybercat
by Embershadow
Summary: When Swiftfire overhears Jayfrost and Dawnfrost talking about a mysterious blue light, she goes to investigate and finds out that there are Cybercats roaming BlogClan territory. She must figure out a way to save her clan with the help of her two friends. Note: I do not claim ownership.of any character besides Swiftfire. Jayie The Hufflepuff(Jayfrost) may remember me posting this


_A/N: Special thanks to Kate Cary and all of BlogClan, as well as Jayie The Hufflepuff on here. And sorry this fanfic isn't that good and kinda rambly, I was a bit bored when I wrote it. But I hope you all enjoy it anyway!_

* * *

Swiftfire walked through the forest with her eyes fixed on the trail ahead of her. "I know something's up," she hissed quietly to herself. "Something is not right here."

Stars dappled the indigo sky as the silver moon shone its radiant light down on the mahogany she-cat's pelt. Her golden eyes glowed brightly. They were filled with focus.

Whispers sounded from behind a bush. Swiftfire dropped to her belly and crept close to eavesdrop.

"Jayfrost, did you see it? That creature…" Swiftfire instantly recognised Dawnfrost's voice.

"It- it was all bright and blue…" she mewed shakily.

"And what did you two see?"

Swiftfire had caught the two by surprise. "Oh, Swiftfire! Uh, we just, er, thought we saw something in the forest earlier when we were on patrol. See, we saw this blue light thing and…" Dawnfrost started to explain.

Swiftfire's expression was hard to read. She stared at them both. "An alien?" she guessed.

"But aliens aren't real, right?" Dawnfrost mewed.

"Hm. Just keep telling yourself that." Swiftfire frowned.

"What do you mean?" Jayfrost asked with her eyes still wide from being startled.

"Oh, never mind. It's nothing, I suppose. But could you show me where you saw whatever you thought you saw?"

Both of the she-cats hesitated. Then Jayfrost murmured, "This way."

They started into an evergreen forest with tall pines with pointy needles. Strangely shaped shadows loomed across the ground. Then they approach a thorn bush. And something was in there. Unnatural blue light was filtering through the low branches. "There," Dawnfrost told Swiftfire. "We didn't know what it was so we didn't touch it. We just kept walking. But something tells me that it's not just some artificial Twoleg thing."

"You are very right to think that."

"What do you mean?" Jayfrost asked a second time. Swiftfire could sense fear in her voice.

Swiftfire was silent, but she strode up to the light. She pawed at it and a small disk of the light slid out.

"What is that?!" Dawnfrost yelped.

Swiftfire tensed. "I don't know…" she murmured. "But it can't possibly be something good."

"What should we do? Should we tell Cakestar?" Jayfrost mewed urgently.

"No. Cakestar already works too hard. We can handle this ourselves. Come with me," she told them. She began leading them into Twolegplace.

"Why are we here?" Dawnfrost asked nervously.

Swiftfire grasped a pen in her mouth and pressed it. It suddenly made a buzzing

Dawnfrost jumped back. "Is that like a Twoleg thing or something?! What is that?" she screamed.

"Shush!" Swiftfire hissed. "Ya know how the Doctor on that show Doctor Who has a sonic screwdriver?"

Jayfrost stared. "And… that's a sonic pen…" she muttered.

"Yep. Pretty much. I want to use it to scan that disk we saw. Come on," she mewed, going into a run back towards the forest. Jayfrost and Dawnfrost hurried after

"And you never bothered to tell us that you had this?" Dawnfrost asked.

"Never really came up in a conversation," Swiftfire answered plainly. She darted around trees quickly, with her jaws around the sonic device.

"So instead of the rest of BlogClan going from human to cat, you went from… What exactly are you?" Dawnfrost asked.

"Time Lord to cat, yes," Swiftfire mewed.

Eventually they made it back to where they'd seen the disk. Swiftfire pressed the button on her sonic pen. She scanned the disk. "Oh my," she whispered.

"What? What is it?" Jayfrost asked.

"These… These have the same readings as a Cyberman. This is definitely not good."

Jayfrost's eyes widened. "Swiftfire… Look behind you…"

A robotic voice said, "You are not compatible for upgrading."

"Oh my StarClan…" Swiftfire mewed. She stared at it. Then she turned to Jayfrost and Dawnfrost. "Run. Now."

A steel cat lunged towards them. It shot a laser at Swiftfire in which she barely managed to avoid. "RUN!" she screamed.

Dawnfrost and Jayfrost didn't wait any longer. Both of them broke into a sprint. Swiftfire began to race after them. "Hurry! It's after us!" she yelled.

"YOU ARE NOT COMPATIBLE! DELETE! DELETE! DELETE!" the Cybercat yelled.

Swiftfire felt her hearts pounding in her chest. Her eyes were flooded with horror. "If we don't drive it away, it'll try to make the Clan like it! We can't be a Clan of Cybercats! Keep running. We have to lead it to a place where it'll get hurt," she hissed urgently.

"Well these were never on the show," Jayfrost remarked with a gulp.

"And if we're not careful, both of you could be Cybercats!" Swiftfire yelled, herding the two cats forward. They were in a mad rush to get away from that creature. "To Twolegplace. We hide in an alleyway and think of something to stop it."

Moonlight alone lit their path, but they ran as fast as they could. They broke out of the forest and made a frantic dash for the border near Twolegplace.

They made their way into the streets, weaving passed monsters and trashcans until they reached their destination – a dark alleyway where the Cybercat hopefully wouldn't find them.

"What do we do?" Dawnfrost asked frantically.

Swiftfire paused. "I have an idea," she told them. "But it will be risky."

"Well? What is the idea?!" Jayfrost yelped.

"You know the pier farther into the city? We can lead it to the lake. Cyberman technology is advanced, but not to the point where they can withstand water. But the only problem is, one of us has to jump into the lake and the others push it in. I'm prepared to swim, but I need to count on you two to make sure the Cybercat gets into the water. Then I'll get out of the water and we'll have saved the Clan from this invasion. Got

Both she-cats nodded.

"Okay. Let's go draw the Cybercat," Swiftfire said.

They ran out of the alleyway very quickly. Up ahead was the Cybercat looking back and forth in pursuit of the three. Gosh, Cybermen were a lot dumber in cat form, Swiftfire thought.

"Hey, robo-cat! Come and get us!" Swiftfire snarled.

The Cybercat fixed its hollow eyes on her. She began to streak in the other direction. She bolted through the city as quickly as she could. They call me Swiftfire for a reason, she thought fiercely.

Jayfrost and Dawnfrost crept speedily from the other sides of the Cybercat. Swiftfire saw the pier. "Now!" she hissed, leaping over the dock and into the water.

Soon the Cybercat stood at the dock, staring into the lake. It stood for a moment until a shove came from behind it. It began falling into the blue depths with Dawnfrost and Jayfrost standing behind it.

When it hit the water, sparks flew. "Malfunction. Malfunction."

Swiftfire swam through the water and flailed her legs towards the shore. A cream she-cat was waiting for her and helped her get out by grabbing her by the scruff.

"We did it!" Swiftfire panted. "We defeated the Cybercat!"

"THAT WAS AMAZING! OH MY GOSH DOES THAT MEAN DOCTOR WHO ACTUALLY HAPPENS IN REAL LIFE?" Jayfrost exclaimed.

"Yep," Swiftfire laughed. She smiled.

"THIS IS SO AWESOME TIME LORDS ARE REAL AND SO ARE CYBERMEN! YES!" Jayfrost squealed happily. Her eyes shimmered with excitement.

Swiftfire purred. "And even Time Lords need their sleep. Let's go home."


End file.
